A wireless communication device, for example, a cellular phone, allows a user to wirelessly communicate with other persons, for example, by conducting an audio conversation, by sending and receiving Short Message Service (SMS) messages, by sending and receiving Multimedia Messaging Service (MMS) messages, or the like.
A wireless communication system may roughly locate a general area in which the wireless communication device is located. This may be performed, for example, by determining a wireless cell to which the wireless communication device is associated. For example, the wireless communication system may determine that the wireless communication device is located in a cell which is in proximity to a mall, and may transmit to the wireless communication device an advertisement for goods or services provided in that mall. Unfortunately, such localization methods may not be sufficiently accurate or efficient.